


Training

by Princeothestars



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Autofellatio, M/M, Smut, for my friends birthday, many sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeothestars/pseuds/Princeothestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally thinks Dick is training in secret to keep his body hot,  and finds out otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Creeepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creeepy/gifts).



Birdflash

Kids flash had this aching feeling something else was going on when nightwing went to “train.” it was driving him crazy not knowing what Dick Grayson did in his spare time to keep that perfect body of his. Did he lift weights? Treadmill? No Running with him would be better. Push ups? Crunches? Probably like a thousand an hour. It just didn't make sense to him how the guy could have such tight calves and a perfect ass by training alone. 

This curiosity persisted unnoticed he had to act upon it. This kid wasn't sharing something with him, and that wasn't right. He was wally west dammit, his best friend and they told each other everything or damn near it, and besides if there was something he was doing to stay so fit and not sharing it with the team… well that just wouldn't be right.  
So wally took it upon himself to discover Dick’s secret workout. 

He went through several plan ideas, walking right into his room wouldn't work seeing as Dick would just kick him out immediately. Maybe he could get away with hiding in his closet, then running out when he left of fell asleep or some opportunity showed itself. A definite maybe in the plan list. His next idea was to look in from outside the window, but that's only if he could fly. Which he can't… he tried. The next plan involved beast boy a bunch of pulleys a trained circus bear, and a cake; but he figured it was too much of a long shot to actually work. If only Dick were here… he'd have a good plan on spying on himself. Wait… that was it! Ask dick!

The next time he saw the night bird he'd ask for some recon and stealth tips. Some advice that he could use to spy on him.  
The next time wally saw dick was in the main hangout room. They struck up conversation for a bit before wally not so subtly asked about stealth and information gathering.  
“so like. If I wanted to find something out about someone without them knowing where should I start?”  
“well I guess maybe a spy camera would work. Or if you need too you can always just hide in plain sight.”  
“well the area in question wouldn't really… work for hiding in plain sight”  
“get a hiding spot? Out of view out of mind.”  
“it's starting to look like the best option”  
“just don't get caught ok? And don't get in more trouble then you can handle”  
Wally rolled his eyes “yes sir Mr captain leader man”  
Nightwing just scoffed “oh come on now. I'm just thinking of your best interest.”  
“yeah yeah, even if I got caught I'd just just run faster than they could see”  
Dick crossed his arms at that “well then why not run around so fast you can't be seen?”  
“well A: I'd probably run into something. And B: in sure they would notice the sudden tornado that just randomly appeared in the room”  
“yeah.. good point. Best just stick with running away then”  
“yeah. Hey uhm I gotta… run to the bathroom real quick see ya later ok.” and with that he ran off in the opposite direction of the bathrooms. Dick was left standing there more or less confused, but chalked it up as wally showing his speed off. 

Wally took this opportunity to run into nightwing’s room while he was gone. It was getting around the time he normally came in to train and he needed at least a second to find a decent hiding spot. When he opened the door he was struck with a clean messed up room, unlike his which was just a mess. Everything had its place, his worn clothes and super suits set in a pile by his laundry basket which was now overflowing. His bed was clean minus the blanket haphazardly thrown on there. All his weights in the corner put away neatly behind an exercise Mat and ball. The floor was surprisingly clean. Devoid of any and all dirt or clothes or just stuff that had been thrown down in a hurry. It seemed like that's what wally’s floor was made of. He was always off in a hurry and kept telling himself he would clean it later, and when later came another thing found its way onto the floor.  
Wally looked around again. The only plausible places to hide were under the bed, but the bed was on the floor so that was out now that he thought about it, and the closet. Guess the closet was it. 

He opened the doors wide open. Inside four extra super suits. And his old Robin super suit, man was that thing short. I mean it left nothing to the imagination. Like the bulge on that thing was hanging out, obviously stretched out by Dick’s dick. And that thing was so short he was sure you'd see some under butt. He wondered how it would be to wear it, he wondered how it would be to see dick wearing it.  
Wally felt his cheeks get red at the thought of nightwing in that suit, then naked. Sure they had changed in front of one another before, but this mental image was a bit more then the innocent costume changes.  
He quickly got in the closet in between the robin suit and the nightwing suits and closed the doors. A few minutes passed.  
Nothing. Wally started getting impatient.  
A few more minutes. He looked around the closet.  
There were the suits, a few board games stacked in the corner for Titan game night. A shoe box in the corner next to him, and oh god… was that…  
Wally bent over and picked the sex toy up. A baby blue vibrator. Wally’s face flushed a deep crimson. Dick was the last guy he figured would have a twelve inch baby blue vibe.  
Wally covered his mouth a wicked grin formed. Oh man what the other heroes would think of this. His grin grew wider and so Did his dick, but he wouldn't admit that. He set the toy back down. This was too great.  
Just then he heard the bedroom door click. His heart lept out of his chest.

Dick Grayson walked into his room, closed the bedroom door and jumped on to his bed after a second.  
Wally waited what felt like an eternity, but was really more like two minutes at most before slowly inching towards the door. He hated going slow but this time was an exception.  
From about halfway from the close door, wally could hear Dick groaning.  
‘THIS IS IT!’ he thought, ‘now I'll know his secret exercise routine’  
Wally took another minute to lean Into the door and peek out.  
The sight he was met with next made him gasp aloud and fall right out of the closet. 

Dick grayson. Bent over his dick out full on pumping the hell out of it, and sucking the tip. he was obviously close to his climax. 

Dicks hand and mouth flew off of his cock as wally fell out of the closet. The jolt of adrenalin mixed with how close he already was pushed him over the edge just as his hand left his cockhead. Seven long ropes of thick white cum blasted up onto his bare chest, and past his shoulder. his eyes closed and he moaned a long “fuuuuuck”  
It was another long awkward pause from wally before he started laughing hard. He doubled over holding his stomach he was laughing so hard.  
“hahaha here I was ahaha thinking you were.. training” he said in between laughing and trying to regain his lost breath  
“what the absolute FUCK wally!? Why were you in my closet!?”  
Wally wiped the tears that formed in his eyes “I uh.. asked for recon tips to see what you did to get so fucking hot man hahaha” he took a deep breath “it seems it's just natural”  
Dick reached over and grabbed his towel to cover up and clean some of the copious amounts of cum off of himself  
“dude seriously? You think I'd buy that?”  
“it's the truth! You look like you could use a hand though!”  
Dick stopped rubbing the towel. Even under the cover it was obvious he was still rock solid. His already red face became a particular shade of blood red.  
“wally you came in here to watch me jerk off didn't you, you absolute perv.”  
“of course not! Just a nice surprise!”  
“get over here”  
“w-what” wally stammered. Suddenly his body wouldn't move.  
“get. Over. Here. Now wally.” dick said removing the Towel from his shaft.  
“w-wait dude I'm not gay” he said pretty obviously lying  
“wally I can see that bulge in your jeans from here. Get up here now.”  
Wally looked to the door then spring up into the bed jostling dick.  
Both boys were still blushing like mad. 

“get undressed wally. We can't do this with you in clothes.” wally had never gotten Undressed so quickly. His cock literally sprung up and his his chest with an audible slap when he threw his jeans off.  
“nice piece kid” dick said “I think I'm a tad bigger though” he referenced to his rigid 8 inch dick.  
“no shit sherlock” replied wally a he fondled his six and a half incher.  
“so uh. Dick… who's what position?... “ wally inquired to the smug boy in front of him  
“why not both?” he replied with a saucy wink, as he grabbed the smaller boy's hips and pulled him closer. Wally's dick hit his cheek, and grayson immediately dived in and engulfed his member into his readily warm, wet mouth.  
“hhooolyfuck grayson, I could marry that mouth!” he exclaimed in evident pleasure.  
Dick gave him a good hard suck before going all the way down and coming back up with a pop.  
“now let's see what you can do” he chuckled  
Wally crawled back onto the bed and looked dicks cock head on. He tentatively stuck his tongue out and licked a bead of cum off of his tip. Grayson shivered in anticipation.  
“well? Get on with it slowpoke” he taunted as he pulled the boy's waist to his face, and went back down on him.  
Wally cursed under his breath. He couldn't allow himself to be outclassed by dick at sacking dick. Not gonna happen.  
Wally immediately took nightwings cock into his mouth, and got about halfway down before grayson moaned around his cock sending a tingling feeling all through wally’s body.  
He honestly couldn't believe he was doing this. Dicks mouth around his member felt phenomenal, Way better then any girl or that one guy he had fucked before.  
Wally flicked his tongue against grayson's head then slid it against the shaft as he bobbed his head up and down. By the moans around his own cock he could tell that he was enjoying it just as much as wally was.  
Wally slowly worked his way down graysons shaft. As good as he was with his tongue, he wasn't so great at the sucking dick part. Though he just now learned he didn't have a gag reflex so it made getting those last inches in his throat much easier.  
Dick by this point was rubbing wally's ass and pushing his hips up into the boy's hungry mouth. His hands growing ever closer to the tight pink boy hole. Wally was on top of him oozing with pleasure. Literally. The amount of precum this boy was producing was astounding grayson. He swallowed it all down greedily. 

Grayson's hands spread wally's ass cheeks. He was going in. The first finger was rather tough to get past the clenched hole, but after reaching over, and fumbling to open his nightstand drawer and produced a bottle of astroglide. He applied a generous amount to his fingers and then to wally’s ass, which made it much easier to slide his fingers in. He started slow. One going back and forth for a bit. Then two stretching him and fucking him, then finally three because dick was thick.  
Wally was moaning like crazy on his cock the whole time. 

Grayson pulled his fingers and mouth back from wally's body, then guided him on top of his hips. Wally's ass was pressed right up against grayson's cock. 

“so are you ready?” he asked rubbing his cock in-between his ass.  
“y-yeah put that dick in me I can take it” 

Grayson rubbed some of the lube onto his dick and slowly pushed the tip inside of kid flash.  
Wally scrunched his face up and winced in pain. Dick had a big fucking dick and it hurt, but he was barely an inch in.  
“can't handle the dick grayson kid?” he said smirking  
“s-shut up! You won't be smirking when I'm fucking you!”  
“twenty bucks says you cum first speedy” grayson said pushing farther inside.  
“you're on!” wally said pushing himself down the rest of the way and gasping audibly.

Grayson bit his upper lip and grabbed wally's hips and held him down skin on skin. Wally looked uncomfortable and as badly as he wanted to fuck this kid into a coma he was letting him adjust. 

Wally leaned back and grabbed the sheets in his fists and started bouncing up and down on nightwings Lap, when he finally got too impatient and felt he was ready enough to continue.  
Both of the boys uttered curses under their breaths. 

Wally's ass was tight and dick found it hard to control himself.  
“fuck bro you're so tight, from the way you fuck you'd think you'd done this before” dick said as he pounded wally's tight ass  
“look I've only been penetrated twice, and once was a strap on” he said in between thrusts and moans.  
“kinky” replied grayson as he moved wally onto his back, lifted his legs over his shoulders and began fucking him faster, and harder.  
Wally was moaning uncontrollably as grayson's dick rubbed against his prostate. This kind of pleasure was unusual for wally, but he was in heaven. 

Grayson kept going and going too, his muscles bulging, sweat dripping down his taught body. Wally drunk this sight up. Dick on top of him fucking him into oblivion.  
Wally's hand somehow found its way to his cock and started pumping ferociously. He needed to release now.  
Wally forced his hand to slow down, he didn't want to rub the skin away.  
Dick thrusted in one last time before he came inside wally.  
Both boys came together though, grayson let several blasts go in wests ass, and wally shot all over his chest and stomach.  
The boys panted together and looked to one another flushed as grayson pulled out, cum dripping from his tip.  
“guess we tied… haha” grayson said  
“that's a first” wally joked  
“guess we should go again to see which one of us wins”  
“okay! But I get to top this time!” wally said jumping up.  
Grayson chuckled and got on his knees, his huge ass sticking up in front of wally.  
“don't go too slowly speedy” Grayson said shaking his plump butt. 

Wally lubed up and pressed into that beautiful butt. He leaned down into grayson as he pushed in. He smelled amazing, Like a fresh sea breeze. Wally bit down on his shoulder, and grayson breathed in through his teeth. When he was all the way in he moved back up and grabbed grayson's shoulder and waist, and started moving himself back and forth.  
“come on bro, you can do better than that.. ah fuck!” he cried out as wally suddenly started going much faster.  
Wally grabbed grayson's hair and pounded into the boy harder as he moaned underneath him. 

“fuck wally.. I wanna ride you” grayson said. Wally pulled back and laid back on his bed. Grayson climbed up on top of him and slowly lowered himself onto wally's cock.  
Wally moaned and grabbed grayson's ass and squeezed. Grayson returned the moan. Wally thrust up, and Grayson started riding him like a cowboy in a bull riding competition.  
The moans and thrusts lasted another ten minutes as their bodies collided. The first to cum was wally weirdly enough. He shot his goo into Grayson bubble butt, and a few seconds later Grayson shot all over the sheets.  
“guess I win. You owe me twenty bucks” grayson said after wally pulled out. “or.. You can meet me here tomorrow for more ‘training’”  
“yeah.. I think we could both use the training.. and I'm broke so…” wally said with a chuckle. “guess I'll see you here tomorrow dick”  
“yeah. Now to the showers” grayson said pinching his nipples.


End file.
